Rakuyo
Rakuyo is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Within the Fishing Hamlet lamp, inside the well in the first open area. It is dropped by the second Giant Fishmen that hangs on the ceiling. He aggros when the first one reaches half health. Using a Shaman Bone Blade is advised. The Lost and Uncanny versions become available after acquiring the regular Rakuyo. They can be purchased at any Bath Messengers within the Chalice Dungeons. Characteristics The Rakuyo is a very interesting and unique weapon. It is a pure Skill weapon, with an eventual "A" scaling when fully upgraded, has a terrific moveset and though it can be compared in more than one way to the Blade of Mercy, it is far more versatile as it can even be given an element, or buffed (however the Blade of Mercy is far better at stunlocking Hunters or any humanoid enemy). The first mode is a Twinbladed weapon with an R1 combo comprised of slash and thrust attacks one after the other, and the charged strong attack is an extremely fast thrust that covers a lot of ground. The second mode separates the weapon and it becomes a dagger and katana that have no charged attacks, R1s are purely combo slashes (a slash with each blade, followed by a slash with both at the same time) and R2 are purely combo thrusts. The L2 is what makes this weapon varied, by itself it can be pressed up to twice to cause the wielder to unleash of flurry of spinning slashes, it costs a lot of stamina but can be helpful when surrounded and deals good damage. However, the L2 attacks change depending on whether you either didn't combo with any previous attack, or if you comboed with an R1 or R2. With R1, the player will deliver a slower, yet powerful slash with both hands into a single direction; with R2, the player will strike quickly with both blades in a single thrust. All of these characteristics make the Rakuyo a very deadly PVP oriented weapon, due to its variety of moveset and very fluid movement. Additionally, it must be stated that since the Rakuyo has a purely Thrust combo with the R2, it makes it a very good weapon for fighting Kin type enemies, especially when it is taken into consideration the fact that this weapon can be buffed. Notes * It is implied that the Rakuyo wielded by the player is the true and original Rakuyo. * When switching between different modes, the Rakuyo strangely emits a scarlet glow and sparks. It is unlike any other weapon, as most will just emit a yellow color. This could suggest perhaps that this is a leftover animation from the blood version of the Rakuyo that Maria wields. * The name Rakuyo appears to translate "Fallen Leaves" in Japanese. It is possible that its name either refers to how it would cut down opponents easily, or, most likely, the fact that it was cast down into a well. Perhaps for even both. * When the Old Hunters dlc was announced, Maria was shown in the cover holding the Rakuyo, however only the Rakuyo's sword-half is shown, and it is sheathed in a scabbard that resembles the one belonging to the Chikage (though lacking the red cloth). No such scabbard seems to exist for the Rakuyo in-game however. Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Weapons